


Eyes Only For Me

by ThereIsNoTragedyInThat



Series: Spirits and Cocaine [17]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Experienced Javier Peña, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Infidelity, M/M, No Angst, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Steve has kinks but he doesn't know it, its a miracle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat
Summary: Steve was in over his head.
Relationships: Steve Murphy/Javier Peña
Series: Spirits and Cocaine [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100027
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	Eyes Only For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Oral Sex
> 
> Listen...there is a reason I have over 400 fics and only a handful of stories with smut. This took way too long, don't look at me.

Steve was in over his head.

That was the clearest thought he had as he watched Javier sink to his knees between his legs, lips stretched wide in an easy smile, couch creaking in protest as he took his weight off of the old furniture. It was the middle of the day, they’d been given the time off and Steve had inevitably found himself in Javier’s apartment, an obnoxious soap opera muted in the background as they spent their time with their hands all over each other instead.

He felt like a god damn teenager.

Everything felt new and a little shaky between him and Javier, like this was some game that they both knew they’d lose, and the adrenalin of the fallout was the only thing keeping them going. Steve had a wife he didn’t speak to for longer then minutes at a time, Javier had a bloody harem of women he flirted and fucked with…they both had a job that would cut them loose if it ever came out they were anything but begrudging partners.

Yet they both didn’t seem to know how to stop.

Fingers dug into his denim covered thighs, demanding and insistent, Steve could feel his cock twitch within the confines of his pants as he finally looked back him, gaze being draw to the sliver of skin revealed by his unbuttoned shirt. It was almost embarrassing how hard he was already, after only half an hour of his partner all over him. Javier let his hands slide higher, right past his belt, nudging their way under his shirt and Steve let out a heavy breath at the feeling of his calloused palms running over his stomach, equal parts soothing and arousing.

They’d been taking it slow.

Steve had no experience with men and Javier seemed perfectly content to ease him into it. So far, it had been both frustrating and mind-bogglingly kind of his partner. If he was honest, he knew even less what to do with aching fondness in his heart then the arousal pooling in his abdomen every time they were together.

Javier’s hands left his stomach, slipped out from beneath his shirt, only to reach for Steve’s own wrists, where he curled his fingers around them, gripping him tightly. Javier arched one eyebrow as he pressed them hard into the cushions, “don’t grab my hair, got it?”

His tone was light, eyes amused as Steve nodded quickly, and he never considered himself the kind to like being told what to do…but well Javi was bringing all sorts of things out in him that he’d rather not look at too closely, not with his partner’s gaze staring him down.

Javier released him, soothed those hands down thighs again and he had to grit his teeth in protest, impatience settling heavy in his gut. Something told him Javier knew, lips twitching like he thought it was funny, “eager Murphy?”

Steve narrowed his eyes, “don’t call me that when you’re about to blow me.”

He laughed, the fucker, hands finally, _finally_ reaching for his belt, “should have guessed you’d be a needy little bastard.”

Steve didn’t honor that with a reply, watching, enraptured by Javi’s hands unbuckling him with a few easy flicks of his fingers, tugging at the leather until he lifted his back enough that it could slide right out of the loops. It was tossed on the floor, the metal thumping dully on the hardwood, startling loud in the tension filled silence between them.

His breathing grew labored, heart pounding in his chest as Javi undid the single button and leaned in real close, the tip of his tongue flicking over the zipper. Steve gripped the cushions tightly to keep from reaching for him, saw the smirk on his face and realized too late what he planned to do.

Instead of pulling down his zipper like he expected, Javi mouthed over the thick denim and for a long second there was nothing and then he could feel the wet heat just barely seeping past the thick fabric, prompting him to let his head fall back against the couch, a low groan travelling from deep in his chest, “you asshole.”

Javier pulled back, chuckling and Steve missed him immediately. He didn’t have to for long though because the man finally seemed to have decided he’d teased him enough or maybe his knees were starting to ache because his zipper was tugged down without any more theatrics, clever fingers curling around the waistband of his jeans and pulling on them meaningfully.

Steve blinked, a little surprised but he lifted his weight anyway, let Javi work his pants halfway down his thighs. He didn’t have a problem getting naked, hadn’t felt any way about it when Javi’s gaze watched him intently while he dressed, when he perched on the edge of the sink, watching him shower while they talked about the next case…but it felt a little strange here in Javier’s living room, with his front door in perfect view of them and he found himself wondering if Javi had remembered to lock it.

This time, when Javi’s nails bit deep into the skin of his thigh, the pain was sharp and enticing, forcing him to forget everything as he met Javier’s disapproving gaze, “eyes on me Murphy.”

It was one of the easiest things he’d ever been asked to do, his breath being squeezed from his lungs as he watched his partner slide his hands up, nails scratching along his skin until he was reaching for him, fondling his cock easily through the fabric of his briefs, grip familiar and coaxing.

Steve grunted lowly, heat rolling in his abdomen, pleasure spreading slowly throughout his body, easy and expected, just like everything Javier did, and he found himself wondering how many times he’d done this before. He knew that his partner had more experience with men then he did but he was cagey about the details whenever Steve asked, not because he seemed ashamed or embarrassed, rather because he genuinely didn’t seem to think it mattered.

It didn’t, not really.

“Do you plan on taking all day?” he meant the words to come out accusingly, jokingly but instead his voice was breathy, unmistakably turned on and feeling it. It might have ruined the effect, yet Javier’s eyes softened and he sat back on his heels, hand still massaging his cock gently, as if he could possibly get any harder.

“One of these days,” Javier replied, mischief in his expression. “I’m going to edge you within an inch of your life. Teach you about delayed gratification.”

“Looking forward to it,” he muttered, earning himself a snort as Javier finally began tugging his briefs down.

The moment his cock was freed from the confines of his underwear, Steve sighed quietly in relief, only minimally surprised to find himself already leaking as Javi wrapped his hand firmly around the base. His partner gave one stroke, fingers loosening as he reached the head and the friction made it rough with nothing to ease the way but Steve was learning he liked the edge, liked the way Javier knew just how to push him, like they’d been doing this forever.

He leaned forward and anticipation straightened his spine, prickled along his scalp only for Javier to go right past him, nuzzling into his thigh, lips barely a centimeter away from his cock and that…that was different.

The sensation of Javi’s face on the sensitive skin of his inner thigh startled him because that…that was new and every time it happened it sent little shocks through his system. He was so used to the feeling of Connie’s smoothness, the tickling of her long hair maybe and it was an entirely new thing to experience Javier’s mustache when they kissed. Now, there was the fact that his partner hadn’t shaved that morning and the roughness of his beard, barely there, rough and irritated against his skin finally loosened his tongue as pure, unadulterated _want_ moved through him.

“Javi.”

He hummed, seemed content to run his thumb for the head, pressing gently on his slit and making Steve’s control strain, hips wanting to arch into the touch.

“Javi _please.”_

“Alright, alright,” he sighed but he sounded so damn smug. “Since you asked nicely.”

Before Steve has the chance to catch his breath, before he has the chance to tell Javier to just shut up and get on with it, he’s lifting up over him, back arching a bit and swallowing him down in one smooth move, and Steve moans, long and low and completely out of his control.

The hands on his thighs disappear as Javi bobs his head and its obvious now, tongue swirling over and over again around the tip, lapping at the underside, that he’s given up on foreplay or even the illusion of taking his time…and Steve’s hips rock up only for familiar, calloused hands to clamp down on his sides, forcing him to keep still and that sends a spike of red-hot pleasure up his spine.

He tries to spread his legs further, to invite Javi even closer but his pants keep him in place and between that and Javier’s weight over him, the rhythmic sucking that he is being forced to just take, well it’s hitting a fuck ton of buttons he didn’t even know he had before he and Javier started doing this.

Javier slipped off his cock, eyes intense as they watch him and Steve feels split between staring at his lips, red and shiny with spit and his own throbbing cock, barely an inch away from him and desperate to be incased in his heat again.

“Steve,” his voice is wrecked, husky and filled to bursting with fondness and inexplicably his eyes sting with the sudden wave of emotion that rushes through him. The hands on his waist squeeze and it feels like a declaration, a promise, an acknowledgement. “Just relax, I’ve got you.”

He did, he _did_ because this was Javier Peña, and he was quickly learning there were very few things he wouldn’t do if it was his voice asking for it. Steve’s breath caught as he watched him suck the tip back into his mouth, attentive to it, tongue moving skillfully, before sinking lower again, humming around him and he knows it won’t be long now, his cock throbbing, sweat breaking out across his skin, Javier’s hands digging into his skin.

Javier watches him closely, lips stretched obscenely, a steadiness in his expression that makes Steve think that this will be the first time of hundreds over their lifetime and he realizes with a bone-deep certainty…that Javier is it for him. He isn’t getting back with his wife, he knows from the look in those eyes that Javi won’t be going out with those women anymore and he knows that he doesn’t want to live without this man by his side.

Its that thought…that realization of just how much he loves this man that sets him off finally, hips straining against Javier’s grip, a bitten off warning, and Javi pulling back just a little as he pulses thickly onto his waiting tongue, white-hot pleasure prompting him to close his eyes and ride out the waves.

Steve is panting heavily, is barely aware of Javier tucking him back into his pants, of lifting himself to make it easier and then his partner is shuffling closer, twining fingers in his hair and pulling him down into a dirty, desperate kiss.

He can taste himself in his mouth, finds he likes the thought of it. Steve can feel that Javi is hard against his thigh but when he reaches down to touch him, he is stopped by a gentle grip on his wrist and Javi pulling away.

“Not yet,” he’s hoarse, gruff when he speaks and Steve likes that too. “I’m good for a while yet.”

“You sure?” Steve asks skeptically, pecks his lips again just because he can.

Javier just laughed and patted his chest a little condescendingly, “delayed gratification Steve, we’ll get you there one day.”


End file.
